


Me and My Lady

by Gerbertbaby



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbertbaby/pseuds/Gerbertbaby
Summary: Written for my lady to read and enjoy. There are many different points of view, mainly 1st, 2nd, and 3rd from the same person telling the story.





	Me and My Lady

Once upon a time, since the beginning of time actually, there was this couple. Through hard work and shear reverence they came to be known as JB and CB (colloquially Juicy Booty and Cocoa Butter). By the time this story was written they would have been together for 960 years. This is their origin story, if I could steal that from every other origin story and how they begin. I will your liaison in the twist and turns of their beginnings, their present, and their future. (I being juicy booty)

Disclaimer: As the story is recounted by JB it is in his point of view, which may differ slightly from Cocoa Butter's account. Also, JB is not a writter and if you haven't figured that out yet...you are not a reader....ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!!

Part 1. Greetings  
The month, September, the weather, mild, JB's look, impeccable. JB was hanging out with his brother (know as Dark Black) and his sister (angry sister) at a most reputable establishment, the bar. The bar specifically speaking had two floors and was near the SugarHouse Casino. The upstairs was a more modern music Hip Hop dance floor ripe for taking. He was on the Dance Floor flaunting his moves when he saw this beautiful woman who you will come to know as Coaco butter. 

Cocoa butter arrived with a friend at night. This was a rare happenstance because she had been known to be a house cat. Maybe it was the Stars or the Aurora Borealis that had a line one of the Stars or planet or anything that aligns. When the music was right and the DJ was ripe juicy booty and cocoa butter would begin the dance towards each other. There must have been a weave of dance magic that attracted them. As they moved closer to each other the music seemed to fade away...until they connected. Angry sister was watching in horror because she was bearing witness to her brother getting his grind on. She would not sleep for days. 

Part 2. Meeting  
As you should have guessed, juicy booty got cocoa butters number, though the exchange was peculiar. As the numbers were being exchanged cocoa butter asked him "How do you spell your name?" This quintessential line was one of Juicy bootys fail safe lines, because he never remembered the ladies names. He was stunned because that line had never been used towards him. And so, he knew there must have been something special about this lady. 

Their first date was at a restaurant called Continental. Which was weird because it served asian food, that's a tangent for another day. After the dinner they decided to go on a walk throughout the city. This was another important moment in their relationship because this is when he found out that cocoa butter had zero sense of direction. They walked up and down philadelphia looking for another place to continue their date and finally settled on a small park. The park, was the park...it was a park, I don't know how to expand on that. It was small and had a few homeless folk in it. Which I thought was low due to some parks in NY (I understand this is a new plot but I'm not one to address these kinds of things). After our lovely time at the park, we embarked on a journey...to...the park. I told you that Cocoa Butter had no sense of direction. We had originally planned on going to another place (some unknown location). As we walked the city Cocoa butter took the lead, as she more familiar at the time. Cocoa butter lead us in, what turned out to be, a giant convoluted circle.  
Even though the plan wasn't really a plan it was time well spent. 

Part 3. Juicy bootys car  
This will be a short chapter. You will see why.  
That night juicy booty took cocoa butter home in his car. The car (Vintage 96 Honda Civic Coupe) had tons of character. One door was green (the body was sliver), None of the windows rolled down, AC didn't work well (Also smelled of Gasoline when it was turned on), Leaked oil when making right turns, and Shock absorbers didn't absorb shocks...you get the picture.  
I always drove us in "old faithful." Until the final straw was introduced. Once she found out that the car might have had a carbon monoxide leak...we never drove it again...anywhere. :-(

Part 4. Payment  
One of the first times I came to visit cocoa butter her plave was empty. I later found out that she bribed her sister with a shopping spree. This, again, feels like another arc in the story and will get no explanation...sorry.

Part 5. Un-Approved  
Whenever we would return to her place after our dates and sit out front on the porch. I wasnt allowed in the house as I was too new. So we would juat seat on the stairs and talk...for hours. Once, we were there for so long that we ended getting more food. Eventually I entered the domain of the family. 

(Time Lapse of some unknown value)

Part 6. My lady  
Over the next couple years Juicy booty and Cocoa butter fell in love. It was a love made of coffee and tea, mocha and chai, peanut butter and vanilla. Mostly anything that is light and dark would describe us...Or delicious...(get it, because it's all food references).  
Side bar so I can toot my own horn...We took a trip with very little planning to a place by the name of "Connecticut". One of my finest achivements. Back to the story. All the quirks in a relationship were realized.  
She doesn't like to touch the trash can with her hand. He reluctantly showers  
She likes to season her food. He thought pork tasted like chicken.  
She thinks all injuries are mortal. He rolled his ankle on a motorcycle and just put ice on it.  
As you can see the juxtaposition presents an "opposites attract" scenario. If you were to draw a venn diagram to unite these two, you would find that the overlap is dancing. These two can get down with the best. (I've noticed that I'm having trouble organizing this story. Bare with me. It's going to either get better or end real soon).  
Now, where was I? Did I mention they moved in? No? Ok. They moved in with each other. Moving in was another step in their journey to achieve oneness. They began spending all their time together and as such fell more and more for each other. Building many memories such as paint night (where I drew trees that looked like penises), a visit to Dominican Republic to meet my family (surprise, I just cro bar'ed that one into the story), doing laundry, finding great deals on a couple tables, having our first set of couches not fit through the door, having our second set of couches fit through the door, updating the trash can so she didn't have to touch it, and me taking the office completely and her having to work on the dinner table. Surely, I've left things out but what's more important is that you get the picture of the memories we've been building. 

Part 7. Destination  
As the final chapter is upon us. A summary of the life of juicy booty and cocoa butter will continue...but in a different form. Go to the room and check the bucket list for an updated destination.


End file.
